A number of such pool chairs are known and can take the form of articles which can be inflated to supply the buoyancy or articles which include the presence of a buoyant float member normally constructed of some foam resinous material and into which a chair or other support mechanism is built or otherwise incorporated. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,332 and 5,186,667 are examples of the inflatable-type supports while U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,662,852 and 3,117,327 are examples of this latter type construction. Other type constructions of a hybrid nature are known in which some type of frame or guide structure is utilized to support a chair or floating lounge in which the support portions for the human body are formed from buoyant material themselves, and examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Patent Nos. 3,984,888, 5,004,296 and 5,324,221. Despite the presence of the various devices shown in the aforementioned patents, the need still exists for a floating chair which will support the human body in a comfortable and self-adjusting manner and one which is easy to store, transport and utilize and particularly one which is easy to enter and exit while in a floating position within a pool or other body of water.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by providing a pool chair having two separable components including a float portion and a primary body support portion flexibly and articulately mounted within the float portion such that the main portions of the human body are supported by the primary body support portion and secondary support of the human body is achieved by the float portion and that the two portions together form a natural, self-adjusting and comfortable support while floating and one which accommodates various body shapes, sizes and weights.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.